


Hibiki does a Hit or Miss

by Bunner_Panda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Danganronpa Another 2 - Fandom, Super Danganronpa Another 2 ~ Moon of Hope and Sun of Despair~
Genre: Fanganronpa, Meme, Other, Spoilers, crackfic, danganronpa - Freeform, dr, dr fangame, hit or miss, i hate this but at the same time, im Deceased, joke, oof, sdra2, super danganronpa another 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunner_Panda/pseuds/Bunner_Panda
Summary: Hit or MissThis time they won’t be missed, huh?Aka I can’t type real stories, so I’m making one based on a SDRA2 fandom meme, enjoy!(SDRA2 SPOILERS AS WELL, SO FEEL FREE TO READ IF YOU DONT CARE)a





	Hibiki does a Hit or Miss

It was.. somewhat dark, but a stage with dimlit lighting. Faded and Vibrant colors of Pinks, Purples, Yellows, and other colors too. Hibiki felt herself waking up, but she could barely lift herself.

The ground below her, tiled. Checkered colors, Black and White, like she was a game piece on a board. She felt so weak and helpless, almost like she could be a piece on a board.

She wasn’t wearing her usual uniform. Her pale blue dress, yellow bow tie, thigh high socks, purple Jacket, and Her favorite melody pins. At least what used to be her favorite melody pins.

Hibiki thought for a moment, “ Used to be.. wait, where’s Kanade? “ She suddenly rose up out of panic, she was able to move despite any pain she had felt moments before.

“ Kanade—! Where are you? If this some sort of- “ she bumped into a rounded wall, “ Ow! Damn it.. where am I? “ as those words were the trigger for the lights to brighten, she saw a flash of colors, she was on a stage. But not just a stage, the same podium where she was executed, along with her sister.

Hibiki however, wasn’t attached to the same tie and pull chain mechanism that kept her and Kanade to the ground. The “ Only one Lives “ Key and Box was also missing, and Hibiki was glad she wouldn’t have to take another chance at that again.

Only because the last time that something like that had happened, she had been executed. 

“ Wait... I’ve already been executed so.. that means I’m DEAD?! “ She shouted up, making sure she was heard. She was mad about being executed, and this time she wanted to be prepared for what was to come next.

“ Dumb bird! Fly down! Bet you won’t, huh? Well I’m not afraid of you, because this time I will PECK EVERY FEATHER FROM YOUR BODY ONE BY ONE! “ She started shouting and hitting at the walls and ground, throwing any sort of fit. Hibiki went on with her rampage until she felt tired, and suddenly, a screen panned down above her. She stepped back a bit, just to see what she was involved in.

Her main thought before realizing where she had ended up, was her outfit, and what happened to her Melody Pins. She looked down, only to see she was dress in a more open outfit. She wondered why she was feeling cooler than usual.

She saw a microphone slowly levering it’s way down to her, and when it reached her face, she grabbed it without a word. She didn’t know how to react, only because she didn’t know what she’d all get into.

The Screen in front of her suddenly lit up.

_Hello!_

_Welcome Hibiki Otonokoji, to your test of faith and ultimate dedication to your talent!_

_As the Ultimate Vocalist, since you have failed to pass the Killing Game Simulation, this is your final exam before you are set into the after life!_

“ A... final exam? I have to pass this to go anywhere even after I’m dead? “ Hibiki clinched the Microphone tightly, “ I’ve already had enough of this Killing Game bullshit, this has to be a Dream right? “

_Yes! It’s quite exciting._

_Since a fourth enstalemnt of your Killing School Semester will be taking place soon, we will be having you sing a very commonly, and over used joke._

_Since the fan base you have has certainly started to link you with it._

_We will give you a moment to listen to the song, and then you must repeat._

_The only catch is that you must use the lyrics we give you to correlate with the song._

Hibiki had... many questions, but was soon cut short by a cue of music. It was the song, the verse being played was apparently called ‘ Hit or Miss, ‘ which had alternate lyrics for her. She wondered how anyone even related her to the song, but she was afraid of the consequences of even asking the question.  
Maybe this was another execution she had to linger through, maybe she was being recreated through a hell of a simulation.  
Or maybe this was just purgatory.

  
She didn’t understand the song either, but she soon found herself moving along with the music, swaying on her feet. Maybe it was one of those songs, ‘ a song so bad that it was good. ‘ Hibiki eventually left off a sigh as she started muttering lyrics to herself, she wasn’t sure how to feel. Soon the song died down and she snapped out of her thoughts.

“ Ok… I think I might have this down. Ok crow feathers, shoot. “ She held the microphone to her, and prepared to perform. If she was gonna escape this again, she may as well do her most.

 _That’s a good spirit!_  
_Preparing track; ‘ Hit_or_Miss_Karoke.Mp4 ‘_

  
Another music cue. Spotlight on her. Hibiki attempted a step and move dance, moving from foot to foot.

… “ Hit or Miss, I guess they won’t be missed, huh? “ Hibiki took another move to mock irony, she was moving with the beat.  
“ I’ve got a sister, I bet she wants to kill ya! “ She twirled to a pose, “ Befriend me and Kanade may wanna eat ya! “ She giggled at that line, after the whole class trial incident, Kanade did seem like a man eater.

  
A flash in the wall made itself visible, and Hibiki slid her way over, it seemed like an exit, “ Then she’ll skrt and hit the dab like Wiz Khalifa! “ She took a finally spin and lunged her Microphone to the crumbling side of the wall.  
The wall took a hard hit, as it started to break to a door like opening. She saw a “ Task Complete “ show up on the screen.

_You may very well take your exit! Good performance._

  
“ See you later, or maybe not, eat it bird turd! “ She dropped her mic, and ran for the exit.

Suddenly, Monocrow fluttered down. How did he manage to get into a dead subconscious? Well he is Monocrow, he has his ways. He spoke, “ Hmm.. They always see to burst for the exit. They never seem to remember how death works, not everything is a free homerun, ya know? “ he turned to the screen, which only showed blue, “ Anyways, we must prepare for the next Class Trial! This should be a good one! “

The only thing on the other side was clouds, and the distant figures of everyone else who had already passed, not including Kanade.  
Maybe they all had to pass, and maybe her sister still was. At least she still had fun. She felt something was off though.  
Her head wasn’t really attached to her body, Hibiki was back to the state she was in after her head got sliced off of her body. Maybe she really had lost her mind.

“ Well shit. “

**Author's Note:**

> I regret this :,)))
> 
> Ok but in all seriousness, should I do actual writings?? Cause I’d be willing to if I could actually come up with something,,
> 
> But honestly I just wanted an excuse to extend a bad fandom meme skdjdj  
> (Also props to Hibiki’s English VA for singing the lyrics they made up, even tho they’re not like 100% accurate here lol)


End file.
